Thyssenkrupp Velino
thyssenkrupp Velino is a current escalator model of Thyssen (and thyssenkrupp currently) which have been made since in the late 1990s. It is one of thyssenkrupp's three escalator models; the other two being Tugela and Victoria. Overview Velino is an escalator design for commercial buildings, hotels, convention centers, hospitals and airports. Velino also comes in two different types; the Velino Base and Velino Xtra. Velino Base is the standard escalator that can transport any volume of pedestrian traffic day by day. The Velino Xtra is an escalator with numerous options and customizations. Velino escalators can also be installed in outdoor environments (sheltered). This model was first made no later than 2003. Specifications The specifications are only for thyssenkrupp, and maybe different to the Thyssen's specification. *0.5 or 0.65 m/s speeds (100 fpm in the United States) *15 m of maximum rise. **6 m for Velino Base. **6 or 15 m for Velino Xtra. **Up to 10.05 m or 33'0" in the United States. *27.3 / 30 / 35 degrees inclination. **30 or 35 degrees for Velino Base and Velino Xtra. **30 degrees only in the United States. *600 / 800 / 1000 mm step width (24"/32"/40" in the United States) **800 or 1000 m for Velino Base and Velino Xtra. *800 / 1200 / 1600 mm horizontal run. Notable installations Unless those marked as '''Thyssen', all of those were installed by thyssenkrupp.'' China *Sanlitun Soho Complex, Beijing *Shanghai Ocean Aquarium, Shanghai *Oi Tung Shopping Centre, Aldrich Bay, Hong Kong (1999, Thyssen) *1881 Heritage (Former Marine Police Headquarters), Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong (2009) *New Hong Kong Police Headquarters, Wan Chai, Hong Kong (2004) Germany *thyssenkrupp Quartier, Essen *Mercedes-Benz Museum, Stuttgart *Saturn Markt, Hamburg Indonesia *Jembatan Niaga Senen, Jakarta *Cinere Bellevue Mall, Depok (2015) *Margo City Depok, Depok (2006) *Resinda Park Mall, Karawang (2016) *Kapas Krampung Plaza, Surabaya *Gelael Supermarket Kuta, Bali (2010) *Ace Hardware Kuta Central Park, Bali (2013, older model reinstalled) *Mall Sentani City Square, Irian Jaya, Papua *Palembang Light Rail Transit, Palembang (2018) Thailand *Platform Wongwianyai, Bangkok (2016) *Show DC, Bangkok (2016) *FYI Center, Bangkok *Jen Plus Mall Sanamluang 2, Bangkok *Bangkok Art and Culture Centre, Bangkok *Summer Hill, Bangkok *The Seasons Mall, Bangkok *CentralPlaza Pinklao, Bangkok (Additional escalators) *CentralFestival EastVille, Bangkok (2015) *CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi (2009, exterior escalators) United States *AOL Time Warner Center, New York City, NY *Borders, Freehold Racefield Mall, Freehold, NJ *Wynn Casino, Las Vegas, NV Other countries *Grimaldi Forum, Monaco *Indira Gandhi International Airport, New Delhi, India *Shinsegae Centum City, Busan, South Korea *Block 1 Joo Chiat Complex, Singapore (replacement from Nippon escalator) *Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010) *Raine Square, Perth, WA, Australia *Metro City, Istanbul, Turkey *Eldorado Shopping Center, São Paulo, Brazil *Passeio das Águas Shopping, Goiânia, Brazil *Tsvetnoy Department Store, Moscow, Russia Gallery TK Velino escalators.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Velino escalators in Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. IMG641.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Velino escalator in La Serena, Chile. TK escalator plate.JPG|A ThyssenKrupp Velino escalator landing plate. TKE Velino label.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Velino label, under the handrail inlet. External links *Velino Escalator (thyssenkrupp Americas) *Velino Escalator (thyssenkrupp United Kingdom) *Velino brochure (thyssenkrupp United Kingdom) Category:Escalator & moving walkway models